ANBU and Hogwarts
by pirara96
Summary: Two ANBU's are sent to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect a certain boy. YAOI SasuNaru and onesided HarryNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah: Man I'm doing way to much multi-tasking this is the third fanfic I've posted and I'm writing a new one too, and none of them are done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Warnings: SasuNaru and one-sided HarryNaru. Yaoi, which means boy x boy. Don't like, don't read.

Now on with the story...

EDIT: worked on the spelling and re-wrote some parts (gave up about half way through, I'm surprised you guys managed to read this!). I have not watched/read either Naruto or Harry Potter in quite some time so expect mistakes in names (of people or groups or places) as well as characters being out of character. I'll start editing the next chapter tomorrow and then will concentrate on a new chapter after that. I hope to have it done in the next week or so.

* * *

**Chapter One**

~Normal POV – Konoha~

Naruto lay down upon the bed in his tiny rundown apartment. He stared intently at the wood panel ceiling, quietly wishing that he was anywhere but here. He had just gotten back from his last mission, and oddly enough, did not have another. Being one of the top ninjas and an ANBU captain, Naruto rarely had any free time. Usually when he got back he was immediately sent out on another mission. It had been a long time since he had had a break and admittedly, he didn't enjoy them. He turned his gaze to the large window adorning one wall of his room, watching the clouds by, praying for inspiration.

It seemed almost like fate as a small brown hawk landed on the outer sill of his window and taped on the glass with his sharp beak. Naruto shot out of bed and opened the window excitedly, taking the scroll presented to him. He sat down and carefully unrolled the scroll.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Please come to the Hokage Tower immediately. I have an important mission that I require you to lead. It is an A-rank mission, but could become S-rank at any moment. Further explanations and instructions will be provided when you arrive._

_The 5__th__ Hokage, Tsunade_

Tucking the scroll into the pocket of his pants, he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the Hokage's office. He noticed his team mate Sasuke standing beside his as emotionless as ever and sent him a small smile before turning his attention to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! What's the mission? When do we leave?" Naruto exclaimed, smiling wide.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Naruto had only just arrived and she could already feel a headache the size of Konoha coming. She sighed and wondered if Naruto would ever shut up, time to see.

"Shut up Brat" She Shot back.

Naruto huffed, but amazingly did as told.

"As I said in the message, Sasuke and you are being sent on an A-rank mission that could turn into an S-rank mission at any time. You will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the school year, during which you will protect the students, teachers and first and foremost; Harry Potter. You will guard them from Death Eaters, Dementors, Lord Voldemort and any other dark creature that may pose a threat.

You must be on guard at all times so you will be sent to Harry's Home in England and follow him to Hogwarts. Once you arrive you are to go to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, as he is your client. You are leaving in an hour. Get packed and be back here in fifty minutes. You are dismissed."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in unison and disappeared in another large could of white smoke.

As set, they both arrived at ten to, dressed in full ANBU gear with a duffle bag slung over their shoulder.

"Oh yes, for this mission you will have codenames. As usually, Naruto will be Fox" Naruto grinned madly, knowing it was hidden by his mask." and you, Sasuke, will be Raven" Sasuke gave a small 'hn' as Tsunade continued, handing Naruto a small picture and a musty old boot. "Here's a picture of the boy. The boot is a port key, it's one of the devices wizards and witches use as transportation. This specific one will transport you to Harry's house in exactly one minute. Sasuke I suggest you grab hold of it."

Sasuke eyed the boot with disgust but gripped it firmly. As soon as his fingers touched the worn surface Tsunade waved and said 'goodbye'. The two ANBUs felt a pull below their navel and the next thing they knew they were spinning out of control, flying through the air. They soon landed on a browning lawn with a 'bang' and 'thud'.

Sasuke and Naruto slowly stood and brushed the dirt off their uniforms. They both looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were in a peaceful neighbourhood. There was a row of average sized wood houses on either side of the road, ever three meters there stood an old fashioned lamp. Adult sat on their laws watching their kids run around, smiling and laughing. Naruto noticed one boy in particular. He looked to be around his age; he had midnight black hair, circular glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, Naruto frowned, trying to think of where he had seen the boy before. He taped the picture Tsunade had given him against his chin a couple times before it hit him. _The picture! _He looked down at the picture and sure enough, there was the black haired boy he had just seen.

"Harry Potter…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. He turned and looked over Naruto's shoulder, glancing at the picture.

"Harry Potter indeed" Sasuke drawled.

"Not the picture teme, over there" Naruto said pointing and the scarred boy just as he turned a corner and out of the ANBU's sight.

"Follow him?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded and they quietly slipped into the shadows and followed Harry.

**~Scene Change~**

Harry slowly rocked back and forth on the wood swing, staring at the sand surrounding him. He was in a park that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were fields as far as the eye could see with a beaten dirt road beside the park. It was nearly deserted, Harry, his cousin and followers were the only ones there. Though little did Harry now that there was also two others; two ninjas lurking just out of sight.

Dudley and his gang marched up to Harry, a cruel smirk upon his face.

"Potter"

"Beat up another ten year old, Dudley?"

"This one deserved it" Dudley countered before completely veering off course. "Your parents were so useless! They only saved you by sheer luck"

"Shut up" Harry snarled.

"Oh, are you going to go crying to mommy?"

"Shut up!"

"Where's your mother, Potter? She dead?"

Harry snapped. He grabbed Dudley by the front of his shirt, pressing the tip of his wand into Dudley's fat neck. Dudley froze a look of pure terror on his face while his friends just burst out laughing behind him. Abruptly the sky darkened, there was a ferocious wind and it started to rain. Dudley's friends were already gone as Dudley and Harry took off down the dirt road too. They didn't stop running until they reached the cover of a cement tunnel. Dudley leaned against the wall panting while Harry walked on a little farther. Rapidly the puddles froze and the air became chilly. A shiver ran up the Shinobi's spines and they turned to see two cloaked figures fly into the tunnel. The first rushed towards Harry and wrapped its bony hand around Harry's throat, lifting him up. Harry couldn't breathe. He clawed at the dementor with one hand while reaching for his wand with the other. The Dementor noticed and swatted the wand out of Harry's hand.

'_Great! What am I supposed to do now?' _Harry thought to himself. Suddenly he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a man that looked to be an inch or two shorter than him. He had sun kissed blonde hair and nicely toned tan skin. His face was covered by a white porcelain mask that had a fox face painted on it with orange paint. He wore a tight black top and pants and on his chest was what looked to be white armour. He had black fingerless gloves and opened toed black boots, not to mention he was soaked from head to toe.

The man was fighting the Dementor in hand to hand combat and was actually winning. He figured the man didn't need his help and turned his attention to Dudley only to find another and a dead Dementor. The other man was a foot taller than Harry, had long black/blue hair and pale skin. His mask was white with a raven's face painted on in Navy blue Paint. Besides that he wore the same outfit as the blonde but his was covered in blood. Harry looked down and found that Dudley had fainted. Seeing that he needn't to anything there he turned his attention back to the blonde to find that he had ripped the Dementor to pieces that were now scattered around the tunnel. He instantly put these men on his 'Never Piss Off' list. Well he would if he had one.

The dark haired one walked over to the blonde. He had Dudley slung across his shoulder. They started to talk in a language that Harry couldn't comprehend. So he just sat there and watched them. He then decided he needed to know who these are and thank them. He stood and the men turned and looked at him. He cleared his throat, almost dreading the next couple of minutes.

"Who are you?"

The two men just stood there. Harry couldn't see their faces but he imagined that they had confused looks on their faces.

"_Nani?" _The blonde finally said.

"Who are you?" He tried again this time using hand signals.

He guessed he understood that time because the blonde pointed at his mask and said _"Kitsune" _then pointed at the other's mask and said _"Karasu"_. Harry couldn't understand him but opted to go with Fox and Raven. He nodded and motioned them to follow him. They slowly trailed after him. When they reached the end of the tunnel and old lady appeared. It was Mrs Figgs, Harry's neighbour. No sooner than she had appeared the blond was behind her with an odd looking knife pressed against her throat. Her eyes were wide with terror while Harry's were wide with shock. He walked over to the shinobi and placed his hand on the man's wrist and shook his head. He slowly retracted the knife and put it away.

Mrs Figgs walked with them on their way home. She explained many things to Harry (see page 24 -27 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) on the way while Fox and Raven just followed in silence.

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at Harry's and Mrs Figgs had already gone home. Harry pulled out his key, unlocked the door and they all walked in and down a narrow hallway to another door. Harry opened the door to reveal a small kitchen. Petunia was sitting in the kitchen and looked up when she heard the door open. She saw her son and started to freak out. She yelled at Vernon to get down here NOW. Eventually she rushed over to her son but froze half way there. She had noticed the two strange men and one of them was holding her Duddey-kins. Vernon came up behind her and froze just as she had. After a few minutes of awkward silence Vernon had built up the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

Fox and Raven made no sign of answering. Of course they had no clue what Vernon had said but he didn't know that.

"They don't speak English." Harry stated.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you boy." Vernon shouted, his words soaked in venom. He turned back to the two men and screeched. "Get Out Of My House!"

Raven had had enough of this man's shouting and grabbed another of the funny looking knifes and pressed it against Vernon's neck. Once again harry had to stop one of the shinobi from hurting someone. After convincing him not to, Raven dropped Dudley on the ground and the three of them walked up to Harry's room. Fox perched on Harry's window sill whilst Raven leaned against the closet door. Harry sighed, too tired to care what the two men did.

**~Next Day~**

"Hey"

Harry opened his eyes lazily. He looked up and saw Fox's face inches from his own. He screamed and scooted to the end of the bed farthest from the man. Fox burst out laughing from how Harry had reacted.

"Morning" He said still slightly laughing.

Harry looked at the man very confused. 'Did he just speak in English?' He thought to himself.

"I thought you didn't know English?" He asked speculatively.

"Correct! So I learned it last night."

"Last night? You learnt a whole language in one night?"

"Yes. Is that odd?"

"No, it's not odd; it's impossible!"

"Well lately my learning and comprehension levels have risen."

'I'd say so.' "Must have been quite a raise. By the way who are you guys and can he speak English too?"

"I'm Fox and he's Raven. We are shinobi or ninja. Headmaster Dumbledore requested our help in protecting you and your school, and no, Raven cannot speak English. I'm going to teach him today."

"Oh, ok"

The rest of the day was quite normal. Harry stayed in his room most of the day with Fox and Raven, but when he left one of them would be right there with him. By the end of the day Raven could speak perfect English even though he had never seen Fox teach him. He just shrugged it off though.

**~12:01 am~**

Harry could hear whispering coming from the other side of his door. He slowly sat up in bed and stared at the door. He noticed that Fox and Raven were on either side of the door. They each had a knife in their hands, which Harry had found out are called kunai. His bedroom door slowly opened with a creak and Harry was blinded by a bright white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Pira-chan: it's a miracle! I've finally gotten this chapter typed up, and I'm continuing this story. I know it's a couple months late… _ but at least I got it done. My writing has gotten worse, so I'm sorry if some parts are…odd, badly worded or just plain boring.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly started to adjust and the light became less bright. There stood Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Emmeline V, Elphias D, Dedalus D, Remus, Sturgis P, and Hestia J all cautiously looking inside the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for Fox and Raven to lower their weapons. The two did so and then walked over to Harry and flanked him, making themselves known to the new arrivals. The witches and wizards stared at the tow strangers cryptically, analyzing them.

Sasuke felt Naruto become nervous because of the stares. His head was slightly downcast and his hands shook lightly. Sasuke reached behind Harry and gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze. Naruto looked up to meet loving and concerned eyes as his own eyes showed love and appreciation. The two of them looked back at the new comers, not letting go of each other's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We've come to pick you up." Lupin said.

"Where are we going? The Burrow?"

"No, we're going somewhere undetectable, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

Harry nodded and quickly packed his things. He then started to follow the others, Fox and Raven trailing right behind him. As they got outside harry looked around and wondered how they were going to get to the headquarters.

"Um…so how are we getting there?" Harry voiced.

"Remus said you're a good flier," Moody said "we're flying."

"Oh," Harry said "but where are the brooms?"

Just as Harry finished his question ten brooms appeared, one in front of each witch or wizard. Only Fox and Raven were left without transportation. Harry looked over at them and gave them a puzzled look. Naruto caught the look.

"We'll be fine. We can run over faster than you can fly. We'll need the address thought." He replied.

At once all the adults' eyes were upon the two shinobi. Moody looked the two over again before giving them the address. The two shinobis nodded then took off in a blur. Harry and the others blinked a few times before mounting their brooms and taking off.

When Harry arrived Fox and Raven were already there, talking just outside where the house was supposed to be. Harry landed in front of them, the others landed around him. He stood up and walked the rest of the way to the shinobis. The two gave him the once over before nodding and looking back at the building.

Harry immediately took notice of Naruto's appearance. His long blond hair was out of its normal ponytail and hung down to his mid back. It was messed up and his clothes were out of place, including his mask which was at an odd angle, showing more of his chiselled jaw. Over all, Harry thought he looked thoroughly shagged.

At once harry imagined Fox beneath him, panting and squirming, moaning his name. His heartbeat fastened and his cheeks became hot. He noticed and started to mentally berate himself, whilst pondering why he had pictured that, he was straight dammit! He shook his head to clear his thoughts of Fox and looked towards the town house complex. He noticed that the numbering was off. It went ten, eleven, thirteen, fourteen; there was no number twelve. Harry turned to the others just as Moody placed a piece of paper in his hand.

"Read and memorize." Moody demanded

Harry looked down at the paper, it read:

The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London,

Harry looked up puzzled.

"Say it in your head" Was all Moody said.

Harry did as told. Suddenly the building started to move. It looked like number twelve was coming from within number thirteen. The movement came to an end and before them stood Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Everyone, minus Fox and Raven who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared; walked up to the front door and entered. A dark hallway stood before them. Stairs to the upper floors were to the left and there was a door at the end of the hallway. To his right were curtains and pictures, and random objects littered the rest of the wall space.

Harry could hear chatter coming from the other side of the far door. Harry tried to concentrate on what was being said, but couldn't because just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley emerged.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and Harry was engulfed in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hello" Came Harry's muffled reply.

"It's good to see you dear. Ron and Hermione are upstairs. Just go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left."

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs. As soon as he opened the door he was in another hug. He instantly recognized the bush of brownish red hair before him as Hermione.

"Oh Harry, you have so much to tell us. We heard about the dementors. We also heard that someone was there to save you. Who was it?"

"Yeah, it was these two ninjas, I think that's what they called themselves. They're around here somewhere." Harry looked around the room. "RAVEN. FOX."

There was twin puffs of smoke and Raven and Fox appeared.

"Yes?" Fox asked cutely causing Harry to blush.

"I want you to meet my friends, Ron and Hermione."

"Hello!" Fox exclaimed while Raven just gave his standard 'hn'.

"Nice to meet you", "Hey" Hermione and Ron responded.

"Fox," Harry said turning back to Naruto. "Why do you guys always wear masks?"

"It's part of the uniform." Naruto smiled "I guess we could take them off….one sec."

Fox and Raven exited the room for a minute before returning.

"So…?" Harry enquired

Naruto nodded and reached behind his head and undid the string, sliding his mask off. Harry took a sharp breath as he took in the beautiful creature before him.

Fox's eyes were azure, shinning with life. Three whisker like scars adorned each of his cheeks. His skin was a creamy tan, contrasting beautifully with his kissable cherry red lips. A cute smile was upon his adorable face.

Raven then took off his mask and Harry was taken over by slight fear. Raven's face was scary, as well as handsome. He had one onyx eye and one blood red and onyx eye. His skin was pale and unblemished and he had pale pink lips. His face was very angular, giving it a dramatic edge.

Harry heard a soft 'wow' from behind him. He turned around and Ron and Hermione both stood there staring at Fox and Raven, their mouths agape.

"You're both quite beautiful." Hermione said and then blushed once she realized what she had just said. Naruto giggled and Sasuke 'hn-ed', causing Hermione's blush to deepen. This seemed to break the ice and they all sat down and got to know each other better. Though Fox and Raven didn't divulge into their past very much.

* * *

Pira-chan: DONE! Don't know when I'll start the next chapter, but don't expect it to be up too soon. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Crimson Heart. Please review so that I know that someone actually reads this story.


End file.
